Nine Senshi, Five Terrans, and One Huge Mess
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Time has thrown all of the senshi, generals, and Mamoru to the Gates of Time... right after each first got their powers. A bunch of newly-minted superheroes stuck together trying to navigate the universe? What could go wrong?
1. Collision

**I don't own Sailor Moon. Also, the relationship between Setsuna and the time machine is similar to that of the Doctor and the TARDIS from Doctor Who, which I don't own either. Just fair warning here, things are going to get a bit crazy, which is kind of the point of all this. I got the idea from this long-term idea I've had, which was basically "what if all the Doctors and companions got stuck in the TARDIS together?" As a result, things began mutating, and I fell in love with this concept. Also, due to the timelines the characters come from, Michiru is not the same person she is in the anime/manga... yet.**

* * *

><p><em>Collision<em>

Setsuna grinned a bit as she walked through the doors of time into a room with all sorts of knobs and switches and levers. She had gotten sick of getting lost and winding up in the wrong place every time she tried to navigate the void, so she managed to… _alter_ things a little bit so the Gates of time led into a time machine. As a physicist, Setsuna found it much easier to deal with the science aspect of time instead of the magic.

The dark-haired woman flipped a switch up and pulled her hair back behind her to start a braid, but the machine lurched forward, taking her with it. Setsuna groaned in pain as she pulled herself off of the console and yanked a monitor in front of her so she could see what was going on. "Oh no," she muttered to herself, instantly flipping switches and turning knobs. "Could you not?" she asked the machine, having to shout over the whirring and beeping. "You're going to make a mess!"

A flash of light made Setsuna shield her eyes, and once she could see again, she noticed a young, blonde girl standing where the light had been.

Said blonde screamed, looking for any sort of weapon with which to defend herself. "Who are you?!" she demanded, whipping out a small pen. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

"No, no, Minako!" Setsuna objected, putting her hands up. As luck would have it, the machine lurched again, throwing both women away from the console.

Once she was able to get a hold on the railing and steady herself, Minako demanded, "How do you know my name?"

Setsuna pulled herself to her feet and stumbled over to the console as she tried to explain. "My name is Setsuna; we're friends. It seems that the Time Gates have latched on to each of the senshi and is pulling them in at different points in time."

Minako raised an eyebrow, still clutching the railing in case the machine jerked again. "I would call you crazy, but a talking cat gave me superpowers yesterday, so my mind's pretty open." She reached out, making sure she had a grip on a part of the console- any part; it didn't matter to her- before she released the railing.

"Wait." Setsuna stopped working, her eyes going wide. "You just got your powers yesterday?" When the blonde nodded, Setsuna instantly went back to work. "If you got here the day after getting your powers, the other senshi are probably going to be coming the day after they got their powers."

"There are other senshi?" Minako asked. "Why is that a bad thing?"

The dark-haired woman shook her head. "It's not in most cases," she explained, yelling as the beeping grew in volume and the whirring began to sound like a hurricane. "But the senshi who came after you was tricked. Someone found her and told her that we were the evil ones!"

"What?!" the thirteen-year-old yelled back in fear. Just as she began to call out her objections, another flash of light dropped a brunette fifteen-year-old to the time machine.

The senshi of Neptune looked around for a moment before she began her line of questioning. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded. "Who are you people? What is this thing?"

"Look, I know this is complicated, but we're Setsuna Meiou and Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Ven-" Setsuna was cut off by a panicked Michiru whipping out her pen and transforming. "No, nonononono!" Setsuna quickly objected. "You've been tricked!"

Michiru looked the two up and down, her arms in front of her defensively. "Like hell!" she objected. "I trust Skylar. He said he travelled around the world _just_ to find me, to train me to stop you lot from destroying the planet!"

"What?" Minako asked, her face twisted in confusion. "Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to be fighting the youma and saving the world, not destroying it! Artemis travelled the world to find _me_."

"Michiru, listen, Skylar is evil," Setsuna insisted. "You find out about a week after the two of you start training. We're a team. You, me, Haruka, and Hotaru. And Minako's in a team with Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. And-and we're a team all together, all nine of us."

The machine jerked again, this time only Michiru being thrown as Minako and Setsuna were still clutching the console. "Ugh, not again!" Minako whined. "Why does this keep happening? Why one by one?"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Setsuna replied, flipping a switch just as another light appeared, dropping another blonde in the console room. "Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her hand down on a button.

"Who are you peop-"

"Would you give me just a second?!" Setsuna called out, flicking more switches and pressing buttons and pulling levers. The machine lurched one more time, enough to knock Setsuna and Minako off the console, before it seemed to stabilize, the beeping and whirring coming to a stop. "Finally," the woman muttered. "Okay, so it seems we have another hour or so until the next person shows up."

The newest arrival looked around, just as confused as the two that came before her. "Man, Luna said this senshi stuff would be weird, but this is…" Usagi's voice trailed off as the words ran away from her mind.

"A time machine," Setsuna chimed in. "Well, kind of. It can take you through time and space, but from the outside, it's just a door. The Gates are malfunctioning; they're bringing in all the senshi the day after they got their powers in the order they got their powers. First Venus, then Neptune, then Moon, and next should be Mercury. I'm Sailor Pluto." She took a deep breath, trying to catch herself and keep track of the newly-minted soldiers.

"Now, how about some tea?" Setsuna finally offered.


	2. Tea Anyone?

_Tea Anyone?_

Usagi sat in the Gates' kitchen, sipping her tea and looking around warily at her new companions. "So how is it that a bunch of teenagers are supposed to protect the world?" she asked. "We're all just thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen, and then we've got a twenty-two-year-old trying to fly a time machine."

Setsuna swallowed some tea and shook her head. "No, no, you're not, really," she tried to explain. "You each just got your powers at thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. Right now, Minako and Usagi, you're both sixteen, and Michiru, you're eighteen."

"Splendid," Michiru sighed, still looking around at the other senshi warily. "Why are the Gates bringing us in? We're not even trained; if it wanted us to do something, why didn't it take us once we're older?"

"I'm not sure why _she_ brought you here," Setsuna confessed. "I just got finished converting her, so it may just be a glitch; I'm not even sure how long it could take to fix."

The youngest of the group shook her head before laying it down on the table. "This is so confusing," she whined.

Just then, a beeping sound was heard from the console room. The four women leaped to their feet, running towards the source of the noise. Setsuna took the controls and went to pushing buttons once more, the other three just holding on for dear life. "Come on!" Setsuna yelled, and on cue, another light appeared, dropping off, not a blue-haired girl, but a black-haired man.

The Gates stabilized, and Usagi took a look at the new guest. "Hey!" she yelled. "You're the guy who made fun of my grades and my hair!"

"I do have a name, Odango Atama," the man mocked. "And last I checked, you threw that test at me."

"That's rich, coming from the guy calling me a dumpling head!"

"Oh God," Setsuna moaned. The situation was bad enough already without Usagi and Mamoru in their early stages of their relationship. "Could you two please pipe down? Usagi, Mamoru, Mamoru, Usagi. Make nice; we may be here for a while."

Mamoru shot Setsuna a dubious look. "And just where is here?" he asked. "Last I remember, I was falling asleep after I sa-" The man cleared his throat. "Saw an old friend."

"Shut up, we know you have powers," Michiru ordered, her arms crossed over her chest. "We all do, but why is a guy here? Setsuna, you said only girls could be senshi."

The woman groaned, tired of explaining things. "He's not a senshi; he's Tuxedo Kamen, another superhero," she told them. "I swear, the rest of you lot oughta just get here at the same time." She turned around, hoping to get in the introductions before the next 'guest' arrived. "Alright, sailor senshi, masked crusader, talk amongst yourselves."

"Is she crazy?" Mamoru muttered, slowly wandering over to the other senshi.

Usagi quickly shook her head. "No, no, she's telling the truth," she told the man. "But how can _you_ be Tuxedo Kamen? He was actually _nice_." The blonde glowered at her supposed savior. "Did you know Sailor Moon was me?"

Mamoru snorted. "That was you?" he asked, breaking into a full laugh. "That's why you fell down! You're such a klutz!" He braced himself on the railing, nearly doubling over. "Who in their right mind would let you protect the world? You can't even pass an algebra test!"

"Oh, you are such a jerk!" Usagi yelled back at him.

Michiru peeked her head out behind the duo and called to Setsuna. "Are they always like this?"

"For the time being!"

Another flash of light left Ami Mizuno standing in the console room. Her balance thrown off immediately, the blunette fell to the side and into the console. Her reaction was about the same as the others', her eyes going wide and her mouth agape. "What- who- how?" She looked around for another moment before her knowledge of science and science fiction kicked in. "Am I in a time machine?"

The five nodded.

"Okay… anyone want to explain how?" Ami went on, one hand leaving the console to wave around, gesturing to the room.

Setsuna sighed and turned back to the console, slamming her head on the center chamber. "You've gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

Another flash came, resulting in Rei Hino landing in the same place Ami had, which was unfortunately where Ami still was. Both teens fell to the floor, moaning and groaning in pain.

"Is it just me, or is it getting crowded in here?" Minako joked, desperately hoping to lighten the mood.

Glancing to the two girls on the floor, Setsuna frowned. "You might want to move; there's another coming through. It should be Makoto, but if Mamoru showed up, who knows what could happen?"

Instantly, Ami and Rei were off the floor, scrambling to escape the danger zone. Another flash hit, leaving a blond man.

"Okay, I finally got it to take a break!" Setsuna cheered before turning to the latest arrival. Instantly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Jadeite?"

The man shook his head. "No, no, just Jed," he told the group. He looked around and realized just who he was surrounded by. "I swear, I was brainwashed and crazy. I had no control of what I was doing."

Slowly, Setsuna raised her eyebrows. "Your evil self just died?" she asked, reading between the lines. She received a nod in reply. "Awesome," she muttered to herself. "Next comes Nephrite." The dark-haired woman let out a heavy breath. "Alright, let's go to the kitchen again; no one else is going to arrive until tomorrow."

The crowded console room quickly emptied, the kitchen feeling far more open, even with all eight people in it. Begrudgingly, Setsuna went through the introductions again while Michiru began rummaging through the cabinets and fridge.

"You got any food?" the brunette asked over her shoulder.

Rei frowned. "Why are you rummaging for food in the kitchen of someone you just met?"

"Because the living room isn't likely to have any."

Setsuna slammed her head into her palm. She'd forgotten how awful Michiru was before she got a handle on her powers and met Elza.


	3. Wandering Off Equals Bad

_Wandering Off Equals Bad_

"Do you not have any way to get us back home?" Rei demanded. "I have to help my grandfather with the shrine, and I'd rather not be stuck here with the guy who used my home as a front for kidnapping people!" She shot a glare at Jed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't really me?" Jed asked, exasperated. "I. Was. Brainwashed."

"It sure didn't seem that way when you had me in a chokehold!"

"Will the two of you please just shut up?" Mamoru requested in a yell. "The two of you are worse than me and Odango Atama."

That earned him a kick in the shin under the table. "I can't believe you," the blonde objected. "We aren't that bad!"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "At least _I_ didn't kick him under the table, _Odango Atama_," she smirked.

Usagi groaned and got up from the table, storming out to the console room. She opened the front door to leave, but the second she walked through, she found herself back in the kitchen. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me."

"I told you," Setsuna sighed, "I can't get you back home; the Gates won't let me."

"Well we can't stay here forever," Ami insisted. "Maybe there's some way we can at least go somewhere else. Maybe the future or the past in another place? We'd have no connections there, so maybe the Gates would let us have a 'field trip.'"

Setsuna nodded, a small smile on her face. There were far too many times that she underestimated Ami in her young age. She was still the princess and soldier of Mercury, and she had the brains and reasoning skills to prove it. "There's potential," she agreed. "I'll have to pick somewhere out of the galaxy, but it can be done."

The woman left back to the console room, hoping the soldiers and humans would be able to deal with themselves and not kill each other. Knobs and levers and switches were easier to understand than people anyway.

After a few minutes of trying to steer the Gates, Setsuna heard shoes on the floor in the hall that connected the console room and the kitchen. The dark-haired woman turned her head to see Michiru walking through the doorway, a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Please tell me I'm not as crazy as them," the brunette begged before putting another spoonful in her mouth. "I know I was tricked into wanting to kill you all, but I'm not crazy."

Setsuna snorted, shaking her head. "No, no, you're not crazy at all," she assured the teen. "None of you are. You're all just… scared. And confused. You've all been ripped out of your own times and dropped in a cross between a machine and a living creature; that's enough to leave anyone a little freaked out.

"Besides, once you meet Haruka, you're bound to calm down."

Michiru grinned, a dreamy look on her face. "He sounds cute," she commented. "He my boyfriend or something?"

Setsuna froze for a brief second before turning back to the console, trying not to laugh. She often forgot that Michiru thought she was straight until she was nearly sixteen. "Yeah, yeah, something like that." She nodded. Wanting to quickly change the subject, Setsuna asked, "So how does a planet that's entirely underwater sound?"

"Like we're all going to drown or get the bends."

"Well, the atmosphere they have isn't quite like that, but maybe it would be best to start with something a bit tamer. Perhaps the city of Harke? It's one of the safest cities in the entire Andromeda Galaxy, and it's got a little something for everyone," Setsuna offered.

Michiru gave a little nod. "Much better."

The Gates lurched ever-so-slightly as they came to a stop, and Setsuna leaned back on the railing. "You ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" she asked with a grin. Without waiting for a response, she added in, "Get the others."

The brunette ran off and returned not a second later, the rest of the group in tow. "So what's Harke like?" Michiru asked as she returned.

"It's nice, temperate, hardly ever any problems," Setsuna promised. She marched over to the front doors and opened them, she and the rest of the group exiting as well. However, they all stopped about three feet out.

Minako sighed, glancing around at the fire and ash. "I think we hit 'hardly ever.'"

"Could you not?" Rei asked. "We need to figure out what happened." The soldier of fire pulled her way out of the group and began wandering over the dusty hills, her feet slipping every now and then.

Jed groaned and began chasing after her. "Come on," he ordered the rest. "Before she gets herself hurt."

Setsuna found herself following the two, her legs carrying her without her thinking. With Rei and Jed just barely in sight, Setsuna picked up the pace. She was the most physically fit of the group at the moment, which made catching up easy as pie.

"Rei, Jed, stop!" she ordered once the three of them had finally gotten together, the rest of the group lagging behind a bit. "Look, I know we need to help people, but we need to stay toge-"

The soldier of Pluto fell to the floor, everything fading to black.


	4. And Where Do You Sleep?

_And Where Do You Sleep?_

"Wake up, dearie," a sickly sweet voice cooed. Setsuna's eyes flickered open, everything appearing blurry for a few moments. Once her vision settled, she saw a woman identical to herself. "You had quite a fall."

Setsuna sat up slowly, a hand on her head. "What happened?" she asked, the world still spinning.

"You fell down the stairs," the woman explained. "Mom and Dad are really worried about you; they're coming here."

The olive-skinned woman's eyes squinted, and she looked around. She was in her bedroom, in her bed with blue sheets, the desk by the window and her dresser next to the door. "Oh," she finally whispered, her memory coming back to her. She'd tripped over her dog. "Is Muffy alright?"

The double laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's fine, just a little startled," she promised. "You stay here and rest; I'll get you some water." The woman left the room, and Setsuna lay back, closing her eyes contently.

Setsuna next woke to the same woman setting a bowl of tomato soup down on the nightstand. "Okay, I know it'll be hard, but try to stay awake for a while," the double requested. "You need to be up when Mom and Dad get home."

Slowly, Setsuna nodded, not wanting to argue despite her tired body. She glanced at the chicken noodle soup on the nightstand and reached out to it, taking a sip. "Thanks, sis." She sat up, adjusting the dark green sheets so she didn't get tangled. "Maybe I should go downstairs so I can stay awake."

Immediately, the double helped Setsuna off the bed and down the stairs, ensuring that she didn't trip again. Setsuna sat down on the brown, leather couch, her hand once again rising to her head. "I can't believe I klutzed out that badly," she laughed lightly. "I'm almost as bad as-" The name escaped her.

"As bad as whom?" the young woman asked.

"I… I can't remember," Setsuna confessed. "An old friend…" Her forehead wrinkled and eyes squinted as she struggled to remember just who this friend was.

The woman sat down next to her sister on the blue fabric couch and rubbed a hand on her back. "It's alright, don't overthink it," she ordered softly. "You may have some short-term memory loss; we can get you to the doctor tomorrow."

"Yeah, that-that's probably a good idea," Setsuna agreed as the woman placed a blanket around her shoulders. "I just… I'm really weirded out, I guess."

"Well that's normal, honey," the woman assured her. "Just give it some time, and you'll be feeling normal." She reached out and picked up a bowl of pretzels off the coffee table. "Here, you're probably hungry."

Setsuna picked up a potato chip and popped it in her mouth. "Thanks," she smiled, though something about the smile felt forced to her. Of course, she couldn't quite pinpoint it, but it was there. "How's work?"

The woman instantly began nodding. "Good, good, I just got promoted to sous chef," she declared. "We don't talk nearly enough; you should hit your head more often."

Laughter bubbled up from Setsuna's throat just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the duplicate stated. "You just sit and rest."

Nodding, Setsuna turned back to her bowl of popcorn and picked some up to put in her mouth, only to stop halfway. She stared at the snack, her eyebrows knitting together. The doorbell rang again, a different tone this time.

"Are you going to get that?" Setsuna called over her shoulder.

_Ring! Ring!_

The young woman sighed and got up, setting the bowl down and heading to the door. She turned the knob and pulled the door open to see a dark cave. Eyes widening, Setsuna ran out of the house and straight into a fiberglass wall.

"Hey!" she yelled desperately, slamming her palms on the container. "Let me out! What's going on? Let me out!" Her yells dissolved into cries and sobs as she lost hope of getting out, her hands feeling weaker and weaker as they bruised.

"What's happening?" she whispered, and her mind instantly flashed. A machine, nine brave women, one of them being herself, a family, a desert, being dragged into the caves. But she didn't remember the wall.

"Why aren't you in my memory?" she asked the wall. "I remember the caves, but not you." She gingerly placed her hand on the fiberglass. "It's a dream." She placed her other hand on the wall and pushed ever-so-lightly.

Setsuna woke with a gasp, her mind racing as she turned onto her stomach and scrambled to her feet, nearly hitting her head on the low cave ceiling. She glanced around, seeing Minako, Michiru, Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, and Jed lying on the floor. Randomly selecting Mamoru, she kneeled down next to him and began shaking his shoulders. "Come on, Mamoru, wake up!" she yelled at him. "You're dreaming; wake up! Whatever it is, it's not real!"

The woman stood up once more and gave Mamoru a light kick to the stomach before placing a hand on her still aching head. Her eyes wandered upward to the ceiling, and lo and behold, it was a mirror. Setsuna's mind wandered back to her dream, and for the first time, she realized that the other her wasn't real either.

"The mirror," she whispered to herself, a hand wandering up and touching the glass. Instantly, she felt herself being fragmented, torn into the others' dreams.

Slowly, Setsuna saw the cave transform into a college auditorium, a graduation ceremony going on. Up on the stage was Mamoru in a green graduation gown and cap, followed by… another Mamoru.

Setsuna leaped out of her seat, running up to the real Mamoru- or at least she thought it was. "Mamoru, wake up! It's a dream; it's not real!"

Mamoru frowned, gently pushing Setsuna away and dusting off his blue graduation gown. "I'm sorry, miss, but I've never met you before. Now, please, you're disturbing the ceremony. My brother and I are graduating, and our parents flew into town to see us." He began walking past the soldier of Pluto, but she only followed him. No one else seemed to react to the outburst.

"Stop, Mamoru, and think!" Setsuna ordered. "What color was your gown when you pushed me away?"

"Blue," the man declared, rolling his eyes.

"And what color is it now?"

Mamoru stopped short, glancing down at his red robe.

Setsuna ran up in front of him again, instantly getting to the pressing questions. "What's your brother's name? Your parents'? What university are we at right now?"

The man stuttered, his mind going fuzzy. He looked around the room, a frown on his face. Aside from him and his 'brother,' all the faces in the crowd were of the same man and woman. "I'm dreaming," he whispered. As his mind floated back to reality, he pulled away from Setsuna. "I'm an orphan."

He looked up into the crowd again and smiled. "My parents are here," he stated simply. "I'd rather stay."

"If you do, you'll die!" Setsuna insisted. "I know you miss your parents, Mamoru. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. But you can't live in a dream world and pretend nothing is wrong! You have to face reality!"

"I don't want to!" Mamoru quickly objected. "I'm staying here."

Setsuna sighed and turned away from Mamoru. "Well, I'm sorry," she apologized before quickly turning around again and punching Mamoru in the face.


	5. Continuity

_Continuity_

Ami walked into her office after surgery, her mind tired from her work; however, it seemed her work wasn't quite done yet. Across from her desk, a young woman sat, patiently waiting for the return of the doctor. "Hello," she said, a bit surprised. "May I help you?"

Setsuna straightened her back, a small frown on her face. "You're a psychologist, correct?" she asked.

Instantly, Ami forgot the surgery. Instead, memories of being a psychologist replaced them. "Yes, yes I am," she nodded. "Are you alright? Do you need help with something?"

"Actually, I do," Setsuna told the young woman. "How do you tell someone that they're dreaming? That nothing they see around them is real, and they need to wake up and come back to reality?"

The blunette raised an eyebrow, doubting the woman's words. "Well, I would introduce ideas to them slowly, point out inconsistencies," she explained. "Then, when you believe they are ready, you tell them the truth."

Setsuna nodded. "Alright, yes, I understand." She glanced down at the bowl of pretzels on the desk, ensuring that Ami's eyes followed. "I love potato chips," she declared. "May I have one?"

"Absolutely."

"French fries are my favorite," Setsuna grinned. "But weren't those pretzels just a minute ago?"

"What?" Ami asked in surprise as the snack turned back to pretzels in her mind. "How did you…" Realization hit her like a wrecking ball. "It's me. I'm dreaming." She pursed her lips briefly. "Who am I awake?" she asked. She needed to know before she left.

"Incredible," was all Setsuna had to say. "You are absolutely incredible."

It seemed that Setsuna's next stop was to Rei's dream. She and Jed were together, holding hands as they raced through the desert. They were both laughing, neither capable of stopping. The eldest senshi winced at the image; they never even acted like that in the Silver Millennium.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she muttered.

Rei slowed the duo down, pointing Setsuna out to Jed, and the two rushed over to see her. Before either could say anything, Setsuna declared, "You're dreaming. Wake up."

Jed laughed, shaking his head, but Rei remained still. Finally, she mouthed the words 'I know' while Jed recomposed himself.

"Funny, you don't meet many jokesters on Mars," he laughed, not noticing Rei's concerned face. "Besides, my wife is a psychic. She would know if this was all just a dream."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Rei who nodded, and the soldier of time wound back a fist and threw it at Jed.

The next snap in time was to a red carpet, flashing lights everywhere. This had to be Minako's dream. Who else could come up with something so obnoxiously glamorous? Setsuna began searching through the stars, trying to find the soldier of love and beauty.

Naturally, she was surrounded by photographers and fans all begging to get close to her. Setsuna let out a little breath of a laugh and waded through the crowd up to her friend, taking her by the hand. "Come on, Minako, we're leaving," she declared, almost forgetting that this was a dream.

Minako yanked her hand away, looking Setsuna up and down. Neither of them said anything, but a security guard appeared out of nothing and grabbed Setsuna's arm. "Come along, miss, leave Miss Aino alone," he ordered, pulling her away.

"No!" Setsuna objected, yanking her arm away with ease. "She's my friend; I'm not leaving her behind. You're just a figment of her imagination."

"Hey!" Minako yelled, leaving her adoring fans to deal with the situation at hand. "Look, lady, I've had to deal with some psycho stalkers in my time, but I will not let you abuse my staff!"

"You're not a pop star, you're a soldier!" Setsuna insisted.

Setsuna lifted her hand to slap Minako out of her dream, but the blonde grabbed her wrist before she could make contact. Minako's eyes went to her grip, almost confused that her reflexes were that sharp. Setsuna could practically see the memories flashing before her eyes, and the soldier of Venus released her grip on her elder.

Minako turned away, a sad little look on her face before she said, "It's time to wake up."

Next, Setsuna found herself in a club, sitting at a table in the VIP section, Michiru sitting next to her. She looked around for a moment, completely and utterly shocked by what she was seeing. "Oh how times have changed…" she muttered.

"What was that?" Michiru asked, not even noticing that Setsuna wasn't supposed to be there.

"I… said I heard they're doing free Jell-O shots downstairs," Setsuna lied, resulting in Michiru cheering and getting up out of her chair… and promptly falling over.

Setsuna sighed, taking a sip of her drink. Well that didn't take long.

This was the last one, and it appeared to be the tamest. Setsuna thanked heaven for small miracles. In the living room of the dream world, Usagi sat in a chair, rocking a baby back and forth. Setsuna watched for a moment, hating to separate the blonde from her fantasy.

Ultimately, it was Usagi who looked up and noticed Setsuna, but unlike the others who either fought against her existence or tried to incorporate her into their dream, Usagi smiled and shook her head. "I figured you'd be coming sooner or later."

"You know what's going on?" Setsuna asked, rather shocked by the girl's abilities. Rei had known it was a dream, but she was psychic. Usagi… not so much. "And you didn't wake up?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? I like it here," she confessed. She leaned down, kissing the baby on the forehead. She pulled back and looked to Setsuna once more. "Will I ever have a child?"

Setsuna sighed. "Usagi, I'm not allowed to answer-"

"She won't remember," Usagi assured her. "I'm… a little complex. I'm a piece of her that's hidden deep inside, just waiting to get out. As long as I'm there, she won't know."

It took a moment of hesitation, but Setsuna finally nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "You and Mamoru will have children."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now here's where you get to put your ideas into the story! I really want to know what you all think should be included and what wacky adventures the group should have. So put your ideas in a review!<strong>


	6. Waking Up

_Waking Up_

Setsuna was on her feet in a heartbeat, the others groaning and slowly following suit.

"Did you hit me?" Michiru demanded, rubbing her head.

"Nope," Jed cut in. "That was me."

The eldest of the bunch rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the lot. "Come on, we need to get out of here before something else happens," she ordered. "Unless of course you'd like to deal with whatever put us here in the first place?"

There was a collective round of 'no's, and the group was headed towards the light at the end of the cave. Setsuna couldn't help but think of how if they were in a sci-fi movie, whatever attacked them would suddenly make themselves known at the mouth of the cave, but thankfully they were back in reality and managed to make it to the Gates without any issue.

"I'm surprised nothing happened," Ami commented once they were all inside.

"Don't jinx it," Mamoru quickly told her almost jokingly, getting along rather well with his fellow geek.

Ami only grinned. "Why do you think I waited until we were back here?"

The entire machine lurched, sending everyone but Setsuna, who was at the controls, to the ground. "Sorry!" she apologized. "We've got incoming!" The woman continued working with the controls while the others fumbled to grab hold of something- _anything_- and steady themselves.

A brown-haired man appeared and instantly stumbled, grabbing at the console to keep from falling over as the Gates calmed down and stopped shaking. Just as everyone released their hold on whatever they were grabbing onto, the Gates began to rumble again.

"Sorry, not done yet!" Setsuna declared, flipping switches and levers until Makoto appeared, followed by Zoicite then Kunzite. Finally, Setsuna got the Gates back under her control, putting them back on a calmer journey.

After the shock wore off, Makoto was the first to act. "Hey! I know you!" she yelled at Zoicite. "You tried to kill my friend at the arcade!"

Setsuna was quick to defend, explaining, "No one in here is evil. It was weird and a twist of fate, and please just accept that he's not a bad guy and he's different now. It will make this a lot easier."

"Where exactly are we?" Kunzite asked.

"Right, Kunzite-"

"Kenton."

"-Kenton, we are on a space ship that doubles as a time machine. We are stuck here until further notice, so get used to each other." She looked around to make sure that none of the new arrivals were panicking before she continued, "Alright, introduce yourselves. I need some tea."

While Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite introduced themselves as 'Nathan, Zach, and Kenton,' and the others hesitantly went about their greetings, Setsuna headed to the kitchen and began boiling a kettle of water.

The dark-haired woman put her water and tea in a mug and sat down at the breakfast table, her head in her free hand. "This is such a mess…" she muttered to herself. How could this have happened? The Gates had never been this temperamental before.

"So do you have any idea when we're going to get back home?" a voice asked, and Setsuna looked up to see Makoto.

Setsuna only shook her head. "You're taking this rather well," she commented.

Makoto scoffed. "I became a super-powered soldier yesterday who can bend the weather to my will. I think I'm over surprises for a little while."

"That makes one of us."

A little laugh escaped the brunette. "I guess," she sighed. "I just can't wait to get some sleep tonight." She hesitated. "There… _are_ enough bedrooms for everyone, right?"

Setsuna paused, thinking through the number of rooms she had. "Well, I think, but worst case scenario, the Gates can just make more rooms. She's done that before."

"If we need to share, I'd be happy to split with Nathan," she half-joked.

The elder senshi stifled a laugh. "Now _that_ is something that doesn't surprise me at all."

"NO! I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM!"

"Calm down, Odango Atama, it was a joke!"

Setsuna groaned. "I guess that's our cue."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now here's where you get to put your ideas into the story! I really want to know what you all think should be included and what wacky adventures the group should have. So put your ideas in a review!<strong>


	7. The Lying Game

_The Lying Game_

The rooming arrangements weren't all that hard to figure out once Usagi stopped taking Mamoru's advances seriously. She and Minako shared a room, Kenton and Zach had a room, Nathan and Jed had a room, Makoto and Ami had a room, Mamoru had his own room, as did Rei, Michiru, and Setsuna, none of whom would make good roommates. Of course, Setsuna had to promise that she would program the Gates to make everyone their own room in the morning, and that was exactly what she was doing at five a.m. After all, nothing said 'family' like refusing to live together.

And Haruka and Hotaru hadn't even shown up yet.

Evidently, Ami was quite the early bird, walking into the console room and eying Setsuna up and down.

"I can feel you glaring," the soldier of Pluto declared. "What is it?"

Ami shook her head dismissively. "I'm not glaring," she assured the woman. "But you're the only one on this ship with pajamas and… well, pretty much any clothes at all aside from what we were wearing yesterday. I think we kind of need a shopping trip."

Setsuna blinked, turning her attention to the blunette. "Oh," she realized. "I guess we do, don't we? Haruka and Hotaru aren't here yet, though, and it would be a pain to go shopping twice, so can it wait until then?"

A nod was the response. "Yeah, besides, Usagi's been late to class almost every day so far this year. She might not wake up until they're here."

Setsuna snorted, trying not to laugh at her princess's sleeping habits. "Yeah, she's… something else," she agreed. "And it doesn't get much better as she gets older." The two giggled a bit before Setsuna composed herself. "I'll see if I can get Haruka and Hotaru here sooner so we can get you all out of those dirty clothes."

Instantly, the senshi of time began working, pressing buttons and switching levers to make the shift in time occur just a little bit sooner. It took only a few seconds before Setsuna had done it, Haruka and Hotaru appearing in the console room.

"What… what's going on?" Haruka asked, looking around in confusion.

Hotaru, on the other hand, smiled brightly and ran up to Setsuna. "Mama!" she cheered.

Setsuna hugged the thirteen-year-old back, a smile on her face. "You're in the Gates, travelling through space and time," she explained. "You were brought here shortly after you got your powers, as did everyone else on this ship." She turned to her daughter. "Hotaru, you understand what that means, don't you? You can't tell anyone about the future. You're the last soldier to get her powers here."

The black-haired teen nodded. "I know," she assured the woman. "I won't tell anyone anything." She grinned. "Hey, if everyone got here after they got their powers, that means Minako is my age!"

Hotaru wasted no time in running off down the corridor, searching for Minako.

"We're in a time machine?" Haruka asked, echoing the conversations earlier.

Setsuna and Ami only nodded.

"We're going shopping today," Ami explained. "We needed you two here so we didn't have to go again. Unless you like wandering the galaxy in dirty clothes."

Haruka sighed and let her head fall. "For once, count me in." Under her breath, she added in, "I hate shopping…"

A few seconds later, the screams of a certain two blondes erupted from down the hall. "We're going shopping?!"

"Figured I'd be hearing that soon," Setsuna muttered, rubbing her ears. Various moans and groans followed, no one else wanting to be up that early for a shopping trip. "I'll go start breakfast and some coffee. Maybe that'll keep people from killing each other."

Setsuna wandered into the kitchen while Haruka and Ami talked, and the eldest (and likely sanest) of the group began making a pot of coffee and bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "They all owe me big for this."

By the time Setsuna was finished making breakfast, everyone was more than ready for it, the breakfast table crowded by fourteen occupants of the Gates. Unfortunately, the table on had enough seating for eight, leaving six people (the shitennou, Mamoru, and Setsuna) to sit on the floor.

"Who are the newbies?" Michiru asked, still a bit groggy.

Haruka was the one to speak, introducing herself and Hotaru.

It took her a moment, but Setsuna could see the connections forming in Michiru's head. Finally, she snapped to attention, glaring at Setsuna. "_This_ is Haruka? You said Haruka was my _boyfriend_."

"She also said senshi could only be girls, so… kinda your fault for not catching it earlier," Minako piped up.

Michiru growled at Minako. "Zip it, blondie."

"Well don't worry, there's no way I'd date as big of a brat as you," Haruka assured her before getting up and storming off, Jed quickly getting up off the floor and taking her chair.

"This shopping trip is going to be so much fun," Mamoru mused sarcastically.

Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah, well… everyone just… eat up and get ready," she ordered. "Evidently, it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now here's where you get to put your ideas into the story! I really want to know what you all think should be included and what wacky adventures the group should have. So put your ideas in a review!<strong>


	8. Shopping Spree

_Shopping Spree_

The second the Gates opened, the group rushed out like shoppers on Black Friday, only Hotaru staying with Setsuna. "So where exactly are we?" she asked.

"Taberna," Setsuna explained. "The entire planet is a giant shopping mall. I figured that way, everyone could get what they needed and be back in time for supper."

Hotaru nodded, understanding the concept. "That is if we can ever get Usagi and Minako to leave. Can I get some new clothes, too?"

Setsuna nodded. "Of course, sweetie. That's why we're here."

Already far away from the rest of the group, Usagi and Minako ran into a clothing store, trying on just about anything and everything they could get their hands on.

"None of these have any sizes on them," Minako noted with a frown.

Another shopper overheard their woes and went up to them to explain. "Everything fits, dear," he assured the blonde. "It's in the fabric."

Usagi and Minako shared a look before squealing in excitement, grabbing even more clothes off the racks until a thought occurred to Minako. "How are we gonna pay for all this?" she asked. It was a good question. Even if they had enough money (they didn't), it was Japanese money, not alien money.

"Eh, Setsuna probably has some sort of trick up her sleeve," Usagi declared, choosing not to worry over the issue. "Come on, let's try these on!" Usagi ran to the dressing room with Minako at her heels. After all, the best part of shopping was getting to try things on.

Due to their love of shopping, Usagi and Minako were the last ones to arrive back at the Gates, everyone else shooting them rather dirty glares for taking so long. "Seriously, Odango?" Mamoru asked. "I know we might not be on a tight schedule here, but you could at least show up again at a reasonable hour."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the stick in the mud," Michiru chimed in.

That was the last thing Usagi remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is my favorite so far. And I'm still taking suggestions on what to put into the story! I really want to know what you all think should be included and what wacky adventures the group should have. So put your ideas in a review!<strong>


End file.
